Trapped
by JustMeP
Summary: "Awesome. Dean Winchester, the almighty hunter, was a helpless baby with a diaper on a car seat. Hell was just the foreplay comparing to this." Contains a De-aged!Dean, some fluff and lots of angst. Gen. No porn. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First fic, consider yourself warned. This is still a WIP but I intend to finish it on the next few weeks (as of March 2014). Please take a minute to review if you liked it.**

**Trapped**

**Chapter 1**

Dean woke up and groaned. He felt like his head was about to explode, and the light hurt his eyes. He wanted to stand up but couldn't even lift his head, being hit with dizziness as soon as he tried. _'A concussion. Awesome._' He thought.

How did he hit his head anyway? He closed his eyes and tried to remember. Nothing. He had no memory of how he got hurt. The last thing he could remember was being at the motel with Sammy. Sammy! If Sam's not by his side he must be hurt too. Dean forced his eyes to open and tried to focus his glance. A couple of feet away he saw the younger Winchester lying on the ground. Son of a bitch. "Sam! Sammy! Wake up man. I can't reach you, I think I hit my head. Sam!"

As the words came out, he thought he heard a baby crying in the distance. How the hell did a baby got there, wherever 'there' was? Probably just his ears ringing. Never mind that, he needed to wake Sam. "Sammy!"

And with that, Sam finally jerked his head slightly. Ok, not dead, then. "Sammy wake up. My head hurts like a bitch, I can't reach you. Speak to me."

Sam opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at Dean, his eyes widening with shock. Dean must have looked like shit, but he didn't want to worry his brother. "Good, you're awake. Now stop staring at me like I'm a freakin' corpse and get down here". Sam didn't reply, just kept staring. "Man, you hit your head worse than me. You OK Sammy?" He was really starting to worry. Sam didn't say a word since he opened his eyes, and although he didn't notice any visible injuries the lack of response was troubling him.

Sam shook his and pushed himself into a sitting position with his gaze still fixed on Dean. Good, at least Dean grabbed his attention. Now he needed to get him out of the shock. "I can't remember what attacked us but we need to get the hell outta here. You think you can stand?" He asked. The cries that he heard earlier were louder. So maybe not just a head trauma but a real baby around? He tried to lift his head again and look at his surroundings, but hit the ground hard. "Damn it!"

From the corner of his eyes he saw Sam was starting to rise to his feet. The man was silent since he woke up but he could stand, so that was a good sign. "Sammy, come over here". He called, and Sam approached him slowly. "You scared me for a moment there. Help me up."

"Dean?" Sam asked, wide eyes gazing at his older brother.

"Yeah Sammy, Who did you expect? Now help me up" Dean replied and raised his hand. Sam didn't took the hand, but knelt down and lifted him. "What the fuck man? I'm fine, you're in no condition to carry me."

"Shhhh…" Sam answered, cradling him to his chest. "Shhh.. It's OK Dean. It's OK. You're going to be fine."

What on earth. Dean lifted his arm again to slap Sam. He didn't want to hurt the guy but he needed to snap him out of it, fast. As his hand hit Sam's face he gasped with shock. His hand was tiny on the hunter's face and he didn't even flinch when it hit him. He didn't seem to have a hard time carrying him either. Sam was a Sasquatch but even _he_ couldn't carry a grown man so easily. The realization fell on Dean when he looked on his brother's still terrified look. "What the hell man. I got freakin'' Tinkerbelled!"

"Shhh.. You're OK. Don't cry. You're going to be OK".

Sam was baby talking to him, and finally, finally Dean understood what was happening. It was way rose then "Honey, I shrunk the hunter". The crying baby was far too close for him not to see now that he was in Sam's arms and could look at his surroundings. The voice came out of _him_. "Sammy, listen to me damn it! I'm freaking out. What's going on?"

"Shh.. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But you need to stop crying for me and be very quiet, 'cause we need to get out. Ok Dean?"

Dean sighed. His brother clearly didn't hear a word he was saying but he agreed with him on one thing. They needed to get out of there. So he didn't answer. The cries stopped and Sam smiled at him sadly. "That's better, little guy. Let's go."

Little guy. Sammy treated him like a freakin' baby. And why wouldn't he? Judging by the cries he heard earlier and now knew was his own, all he could manage was cry. How old was he supposed to be? And what caused this?

Sam carried him out to the Impala. The moment they stepped out from what seemed tobe a warehouse Dean started shivering uncontrollably. He noticed for the first time that he was utterly naked. "I'm freezing man! And naked!" He said, but again heard the cry instead. Great, just great.

"Oh god, you're shivering. You must be cold, I didn't think. Here" Sam said as he wrapped his coat around him and entered the driver's seat, still cradling Dean in his arms. "You need to sit very still so I can drive us back to the motel. Can you do that for me Dean?" He said softly, not expecting a response. "Let's just go, man" he wanted to answer, now completely aware he just let out a small cry. "I'll take that as a yes. Hold tight."

Sam started the car, one hand on the wheel and the other holding Dean tightly to his lap. Dean set silently as they drove lost in thoughts. So he was, literally, a baby. Yet, he still had his adult consciousness. Not that it was much help since he couldn't talk. He needed to get Sam to understand it, figure out what fugly did this to him, gank it and find a way to change him back to his normal self. Sure, Piece of cake. Fuck.

Half an hour later Sam was slowing the car down. It was dark and even if it wasn't Dean couldn't see a thing, his view limited to the dashboard due to his height. Did they arrive to the motel? He was exhausted, wanted to ask Sam why they were stopping but he didn't see the point on wasting more energy on speaking. Or crying. His head still hurt and his eyes were starting to close against his will.

Sam parked the Impala and looked down at Dean, still worried but now with an expression of sympathy. "You're tired aren't you? So am I. We'll get a room soon, but we had to make a quick stop." He said and didn't wait for an answer as he rose up from the car with Dean in his arms. Dean was so tired he couldn't master an answer. He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting to sleep, his head slowly falling on Sam's shoulder.

He woke up startled, not sure what woke him up. He was cold again. "Excuse me, where's the restroom?" He heard Sam asking and shifted his head slightly, still resting on Sam's shoulder but getting a clearer view. "Are you awake buddy?" Sam asked, looking at the toddler with a slight smile. Dean was still exhausted and his head hurt so much he wasn't sure he fell asleep or passed out before. It hurt too much for him to feel embarrassed that Sam was carrying him or for supporting his head on his brother's shoulders. Sam carried him to the bathroom and gently laid him by the sink, making sure the coat was spread between his body and the cold surface. Dean saw a mirror for a moment before Sam placed him on his back but didn't catch a look on his reflection. Sam held one hand on Dean's stomach and bent down under the sink, raising moments later with a tiny shirt, pants and socks in his arms. So that's why they stopped. Sam bought him clothes. Dean felt both embarrassed and grateful at the same time. "You can't run around naked or people will start asking questions, and we don't want that do we?" Sam said as he ripped the tags. Wait, not underwear? "Dude, I'm not going commando!" He said, looking up at his brother. But all he could hear was himself mumbling.

Sam sighed as Dean suddenly felt his brother's warm hand on his legs, pulling them up. "What the hell man?" He said, trying hard to get his legs out of Sam's hand with little success. Sam ignored it. "Just hold still little guy."

This was in no doubt the most humiliating moment in Dean Winchester's life. He wet himself. That's why he was so cold, that's why Sam took him to the bathroom. And he had a freakin' diaper in his hand. "No way, man. Just no way. We can manage it. Please Sammy, don't do this to me." He begged, feeling tears of humiliation falling on his cheeks. Sam made a hushing sound, finished with the diaper and started dressing him. "Almost done". Oh god. Please let this be a nightmare. Once he was finished Sam scooped him in his arms and turned to go to the door.

Dean let a cry of shock when he saw their reflection in the mirror on the way out. Sam stood there with a toddler in his arms, and he couldn't be older than... A year? Maybe 18 months? He lifted his now tiny hands and pointed at the mirror, as though he wasn't sure his reflection would follow. Sam noticed it and forced a smile to his lips. "What is it Dean? You want to look in the mirror?"

Sam approached closer to the mirror and Dean just stared stupidly. Big, watery green eyes stared back at him. Tears were still falling on his now red cheeks, his hair was blonde – not the dark, dirty blonde he was used to but bright and yellowy, and way longer than he used to keep it. He was dressed in a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans, with white socks on his now tiny feet. Dean sighed with frustration. They needed to reverse this.

He opened his mouth to talk but stopped. No use to it. But then, the baby – shit – _he _must have been at least a year old. He must be able to manage _something_. Dean concentrated hard. "Sammy", he tried. He wasn't sure, but Sam's reflection looked at him with those puppy dog eyes looking like he was on the verge of tears himself. "Yes, Sammy. You recognize me?" Dean nodded, but the movement made his head ach. How is he going to communicate to Sam that he was still him? But Sam didn't wait for his response. "Let's go back to car." Dean wanted to scream, to get his brother's attention. "Wait Sam, just wait. I have to speak to you, this isn't right. In a matter of fact it's the very definition of wrong." But all he could hear getting out was frustrated cries. Sam made some more hushing sounds that just made him feeling shittier and tightened his grip on him, petting him gently on the back.

Sam carried him back to the Impala holding Dean with one hand and carrying a few bags and a big cardboard box on the other. He gently set Dean on the passenger seat and turned to the back seat. That's better than sitting on his lap, Dean figured and waited for Sam to get into the car. "Alright, let's buckle you up" came his brother's voice again now lifting him and bending at the back where a baby car seat was now placed. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm not riding in the back in this, man! And I'm sure not letting my baby become a soccer mom's car. Let me go!" He yelled, punching and kicking the air. Sam ignored his protest and set him down. "You have to sit still and let me buckle you buddy. I know you must be hungry and tired but we have to get back to the motel." Sam said in a comforting voice, and struggled with the straps trying to figure how to place them around. It took Sam almost 20 minutes to finish – god, they probably spent hours teaching how to handle these things on prenatal classes – but he finally figured it out. By the time Sam finished Dean was exhausted from screaming and kicking and his head was killing him. He couldn't find the force to protest any longer.

Awesome. Dean Winchester, the almighty hunter, was a helpless baby with a diaper on a car seat. Hell was just the foreplay comparing to this. Sam finished strapping him, gave him a small smile and got to the driver's seat. 'If you hurt my baby I'm going to kick your ass' Dean thought but didn't try to say anything. He was already drifting. Soon after he was fast asleep.

Dean woke up in a bed and felt something heavy lying beside him. His head was sore and he couldn't shake off the weird-ass dream he had. He wasn't sure it was an improvement from his regular hell nightmares. He turned over to his other side to see Sam lying next to him with his hand holding him close. What the hell?

At that moment, Sam opened his eyes. "Morning little guy. You must be hungry" he said, and Dean opened his mouth in shock. Not a dream. Not a freakin' dream.

"Sammy," he tried to say again, full memory of the last night coming back to him. It sounded more like "'ammy". But it was enough to get his brother's attention. Sam was now sitting on the bed next to him and Dean managed to push himself into a sitting position as well. His head was still aching but he managed to stay stable. "What is it Dean?" Sam asked. Small sentences. One word at a time. He can do it, he knew he can. He looked about a year old, and although not very chatty one year olds can definitely say a few words.

So how was he going to phrase that his mind was trapped in a toddler's body? He tried to force the words, but nothing came out. He just couldn't control that damn body, and for some reason suddenly felt the urge to put his thumb in his mouth. He suppressed it quickly. It was the head trauma, that's all.

When Dean didn't say anything Sam rose from the bed, lifting Dean and placing him on his shoulder. "Let's get you some breakfast buddy." He had to admit he really was hungry. Sam grabbed some cereal from one of the bags he brought with him last night and poured a small portion in a bowl. He grabbed a small spoon from the kitchenette drawer and set at the table placing Dean on his lap. Dean hands reached toward the spoon but Sam was quicker, took it and started feeding him. Dean wanted to yell at his brother, to tell him he can manage it on his own but he didn't protest. For some reason, it felt right. He drifted in thoughts, letting his brother feed him his breakfast and when he focused again he found that he already finished his meal, with a lot of it on his shirt. What just happened? How did the time pass so quickly? He was starting to get really scared. It was bad enough he was trapped in a toddler's body, but now he felt like he was losing his mind.

He flinched a little when Sam shifted and settled him on his shoulder."Time to get you cleaned up, big brother". Dean moaned and was about to protest. He blinked and he was now lying back in bed in fresh clothes, his hair still a little wet. He couldn't remember ever taking a shower. This wasn't good.

"I need you to lay still for a few moments, OK Dean?" His brother said softly. Dean wanted to ask Sam why, but he suddenly felt like it didn't matter. He was clean, fed and happy in his brother's care. What more could he ask for? He put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Sam made sure the boy was lying safely in bed not nearing the edges and closed his eyes. "Dear Castiel, I know I usually don't call but there's… unusual circumstances. Dean is in trouble. He needs your help." Sam opened his eyes again and stared at the empty room. Nothing. "Come on Cas, Dean needs you. I know you're busy but this is important."

Sam sighed and turned to look back at Dean, and Castiel was there. Dean startled and fell on his back in bed. He knew the man who showed right out of thin air was supposed to be familiar, but he couldn't name him.

"Cas!" Sam called, looking at the angel. Cas? Dean wasn't sure who the man was, but for some reason the name gave him comfort. Wait, Cas. How could he forget Cas? Dean shook his head and let the thumb out of his mouth as he tried to focus. He was Dean Winchester, he was 31 years old and he needed to stay focused. Castiel just showed and that was the first good news he had since the shit hit the fan. Cas will fix this.

"Thanks for coming. We have a bit of a situation." Well, if that wasn't the definition of understatement. The angel ignored Sam completely and went straight to the bed where Dean was struggling to get up again. He took him in his arms and stared at him with his blue penetrating gaze. Dean didn't protest. "How did this happen?" Castiel asked quietly, still looking at Dean. Dean opened his mouth to answer. He wanted to tell him he had no idea, but he needed him to make him normal again, like now. But he didn't make a sound. "I'm not sure" Sam answered.

"Do you know who I am?" Cas directed his question to Dean this time. Dean nodded in response. "Do you know what happened to you?" Another nod. "What did this to you?" This time Dean didn't respond. Instead, he spread his hands and hugged the angel.

"He's still in there, but not for long." Cas said quietly.

"What do you mean, still in there? What the hell's happening Cas?" Sam didn't mean to snap, but this was too much and he really couldn't handle the angel's cryptic statements right now.

"I believe Dean is aware to his situation and can still retain some of his adult memories. But he's slipping."

"So you mean he's still.. Dean? He can understand us?"

"Your brother was regressed to a child. I don't know how, but this is powerful, ancient power. His mind can't contain the memories of his adult life for long, this body comes with limitations." Cas turned back to Dean. "I'm Sorry but I can't heal you Dean, because you're not hurt. This body is not hurt, it's just the wrong body. I'll come back."

Dean stared at the man with the big blue eyes and giggled. He had no idea what he was saying, but he was funny.

**Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fic and I intended it to be a one shot, but it got a life of its own halfway through and way longer than expected. **

**Keep in mind English is not my native language and I had no beta, so please excuse any spelling /grammar mistakes and feel free to correct me on a review or a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for your reviews and feedback! This is my first fic and I appreciate every single comment. Now let's get back to business and see what the future holds for tiny Dean.**

* * *

**Trapped**

**Chapter 2**

Dean jerked and let out a small cry. Something hit him in his face. And that something was big, and looking up at it made him dizzy. "What the hell, Sammy. Who beats kids? That hurt!". He was sitting on the bed again, although he had no idea how he got there. The last thing he remembered was talking - well, nodding - at Cas. But there was no sign of the angel in the room as far as he could tell, only Sam standing next to him. How long was he out?

Sam got to his knees by the bed, getting to eye level with Dean. "I'm sorry Dean, but I needed you to snap out of it. Do you understand?" Dean nodded in response. He wasn't sure why, but he was blacking out frequently with no memory of earlier events, and he didn't seem to be unconscious while it happened.

"I'm going to need a little more than a nod bro. I need to know who I'm talking to right now. How old are you?" Dean sighed in frustration. This was useless. He couldn't form a sentence and already gave up on trying. Talking and hearing himself cry instead just frustrated him. And he definitely didn't know how old this body was supposed to be or what difference did it make. But Sam seemed to address him differently now, not to mention the slap. Dean couldn't remember actually getting slapped, but the heat on his cheek was proof enough.

Sam spoke again and woke Dean from his thoughts. "Just hold your fingers to let me know." Wait, that's actually a good idea! Dean can do that. No problem. He lifted three fingers on his left arm and one on his right. 31.

Sam smiled, his first honest smile since they woke up at the warehouse. "Good to have you back, Dean."

Dean returned the smile. Somehow, Sam knew he was still himself and Dean was pleased to finally communicate with his brother. Dean felt lost for the last 24 hours, but now that Sam knew at least he wasn't alone, drowning in his own thoughts.

"Dean, we're going to use this as a sign from now on, so I'll know you're with me. Understand?" Dean nodded. Sounds like a plan.

"Cas was here." Sam continued, encouraged by Dean's acknowledgment. He decided to drop the baby talk and speak with Dean as an adult now that he knew Dean was himself, or at least could tell his proper age. "He doesn't know what's wrong with you yet, but he said you're aware of what's happening. I think you regressed back when he was here since you, well, you hugged him and, uh, acted not like yourself." Dean stopped smiling at once. So he WAS losing his mind. He didn't just black out. He had a weird sensation earlier telling him to drop everything and just enjoy being cared for, but he hoped it was just the aftermath of his head trauma. He was wrong. He was losing himself and it scared him more than anything that happened in the last day.

Sam noticed the toddler's expression darkening and wanted to put a comforting hand on him but fought the urge. This was still Dean, and his brother wouldn't appreciate the gesture. Instead, he decided to keep talking, giving his brother as much information he could. He hoped the knowledge of what was happening to him would help Dean fight it off. "Don't freak out, but Cas said it was going to happen sometimes and you need to try to hold on. I need you with me on this." This was only half-true of course. Castiel actually stated Dean would probably spend more time in kiddie land than his actual self, but his brother had enough to deal with at the moment. They'll cross that bridge when they get there.

Don't freak out. Easier said than done. Sam wasn't the one who was drooling. There were so many things Dean wanted to ask, but before he could think of a way to communicate them Sam continued. "I know you're frustrated. We'll find what did this to you and get you back in no time. But you gotta try to stay with me."

Like it was that simple. Dean didn't know why, how or for how long he blacked out, and couldn't remember much when his mind escaped and let his toddler self drive the wheels. But it felt good, safe. He wanted to just let go and leave his brother to deal with everything. Yes, that would make everything better. And with that thought Dean reached his hands to Sam who was still sitting next to him and jumped to his arms, hugging his neck with his tiny hands.

Sam wrapped his hand around Dean to stop him from falling but immediately placed him back on the bed. He felt terrible for rejecting the boy, but sensed that surrendering to his brother's sudden affection wasn't doing him any good. He ignored his brother reaching hands and gently shook his shoulders.

"Dean! Dean stop. Look at me!" Dean stared back at Sam, looking frightened. Why was Sammy being mean? "Look, I brought this from the car" Sam gestured at a box beside him.

Dean looked at the box and immediately recognized it. It was labeled 'Mystical Talking Board'. Séance board? Seriously Sam? I'm a kid, not a ghost. Sam looked at the realization in Dean's eyes and continued. He wasn't sure Dean could still understand him but he can try. "Lame, I know. But I figured you can use it to communicate." Well, a second good idea from Sammy in a row. But wait, why not just use the laptop instead?

Sam placed the board on the carpet and lifted Dean gently, placing him on the carpet beside him. Dean didn't resist, feeling helpless and defeated. Sam did his best to treat him with respect in his condition now, but he was starting to panic again. And speaking of respect... Dean needed to take a leak and he definitely wanted to be in the actual bathroom to do so. He pointed at the bathroom door with slight panic in his eyes. "Dean..." Sam started. Dean shook his head in response. No way Sammy. Not happening. Sam sighed and offered his hand to Dean. Dean ignored it and rose to his feet, using the bed leg to help him up. He wasn't very steady but it wasn't too bad. He took a few steps but the next thing he knew he landed on the carpet, face down. He tried to bury the small cry he let out. Sam rushed by his side. "You OK Dean?" Peachy, Dean thought as Sam offered his hand again. Head down, Dean swallowed what little left from his pride, got on his feet and took the hand that helped him stay balanced. Sam slowly lead him to the bathroom. He almost wished for Dean to lose control right now. This would be much easier to handle with an actual child. "Should I..?" Sam seemed embarrassed. Sure he put his brother in a diaper last night but this was different. He didn't know Dean was an adult at the time and truly hoped he was actually regressed when it happened. But who was he kidding, with his luck Dean was there for the whole thing. He wanted to hit himself for humiliating his brother.

Dean shook his head in response and scanned the room. He saw a small pot under the sink and pointed at it. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it will do. Sam followed the toddler's finger and brought the pot near him. "OK dude, out" Dean thought as he pointed at the door.

"I can't leave you Dean, you're too.. I mean, your body's quite small." Sam blushed. Not to mention he didn't want Dean out of his site even for a moment in case his alter ego decided to make an appearance. "I'll turn around." Sam suggested and didn't wait for a response. Dean figured this was the best offer he was going to get and struggled to lower his jeans and lose the damn diaper. It took him another ten minutes to dress himself again when he finished but he finally succeeded, and Sam was waiting patiently. He was ready to get out and touched Sam's leg that was blocking his way to the door. Sam stepped aside and Dean turned to exit the bathroom, feeling more confident on walking on his tiny legs.

Or not. His nose hit the ground again, but this time there was no carpet to soften the fall, nor muffle the sound of his cry. This is getting ridiculous, not to mention extremely painful. Sam looked hesitant as he approached Dean and helped him up. Dean quickly wiped the tears from his long eyelashes and fought the urge to cry. Not happening. Not fucking happening. Not when Sammy knew he was himself. He's in control. He rose, taking Sam's hesitant hand beside him, and walked - now much slower - to the Séance board.

Dean set in front of it, although collapsed would be a better word to describe it. He grabbed the pointer and started spelling the word laptop. Sam interrupted him in the middle. "Lap? Dude, I doubt you'll be aloud to a strip club to get a lap dance at the moment. "Sam smirked. Let me finish, smartass. Dean settled for a kick instead a reply. He figured it must have felt like getting kicked by a Barbie doll but couldn't just ignore the tease, or resist the smile. It felt good to have Sam teasing him. Made him feel a little more like himself. Right, back to work.

Dean finally pointed the letter 'P' and Sam turned his gaze from the board back to Dean. "Good idea, only it crashed in the bag when I fell at the warehouse. And before you ask, our credit cards are maxed and I don't have to time to deal with it. We're going to have to do this old school. "

Damn. This is too slow. But it was better than nothing. He took the pointer again and reached the R.

_Reverse. Fast._

"I know Dean, top priority." Good.

Another word. _Research._ "You're saying or asking?" But before Dean approached the board again Sam continued. "Bobby's already on it. We'll start heading his direction today. He says he couldn't find any lore on spells like this yet but to get you to him and we'll deal with it then." Dean nodded in acceptance and turned back to the board. _How_. "I don't know, I passed out. We were searching for the vamp nest in warehouses but it was clean. I was heading out when something attacked me from behind. By the time I woke up you were already like this." Vamp nest. Sounds familiar. But Vampires didn't have this kind of power, they couldn't be responsible for his condition. Vampires were scary. Dean shook his head and focused his attention back on the board. Sam already knew his condition, but he needed to let him know it was happening now, needed to make him understand, to ask for his help. To not let him lose himself. He was getting dizzy and the mention of vampires sent shivers down his spine. He started to spell fast. _S. L. I. P._ another _P. I._

Then he started shooting the pointer all over the place. "Dean?" Sam asked. Dean let out a small giggle in reply. Sam gasped and took him in his arms. Yes, Dean was slipping, and he wanted nothing else than his brother back. But he didn't have the heart to hurt the now real toddler in his hands again and they had their talk. For now, he'll let him be.

Sam packed the bags with Dean still in his arms, now focused mainly on pulling his hair, and led both of them to the Impala. The sooner they get to Bobby's the better.

Dean slept for a good two hours in the car. He fell asleep minutes after they left. Sam was a little worried, not sure how much sleep was normal for a one year old. Yet nothing about his brother being one foot tall was normal so he let him sleep, thinking it was probably easier than dealing with a bored toddler-Dean. Or worst, a pissed Dean-Dean.

Fifteen minutes later Sam's luck ran out. Dean opened his eyes and let out a small yawn. There was no way of knowing his mental state by just looking at him. "Hey little guy. Slept well?" Little guy my ass. Dean held his hands up so Sam could see them in the mirror. Three fingers on one hand, one on the other. "Sorry man. Wasn't sure and I really shouldn't be talking to you freely when you're -" Sam stopped for a moment and didn't bother to finish the sentence. No need to upset Dean. He decided a change of topic was a better bet. "Sorry about the chair."

Dean sighed. He was in the baby seat again and couldn't use the board to speak with Sam with him driving. He didn't know where they were or how long have passed. As though Sam read his thoughts, he continued. "We've been on the road for about two hours. I think we'll make a stop in the next gas station, I need to stretch my legs." Dean knew it was a lie but didn't argue. The straps of the chair hurt his shoulders and he needed a bathroom break. "Wanna listen to some music?" Sam asked. Dean smiled back from the back seat with approval. Sure, his brother could be a pain sometimes, but he was handling the situation the best he can and tried to treat Dean regularly and Dean loved him for it, although he'll never admit it.

A moment later, Sam almost hit the fence when someone appeared on the passenger sit beside him out of thin air. "Damn it Cas, Dean told you to stop doing that when we're driving!" He yelled but was even more shocked to see the man sitting by his side wasn't Castiel.

"You!" he yelled, pulling the car to a stop.

"You're a bit slow, aren't you? Thought you were supposed to be the wiz kid."

Dean flinched at the sound of the voice. He couldn't see the man's face in the front sit from his position but he sure heard him. And this was the last voice he wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks again for the feedback! A little late but i'm back with the next chapter, in which things are going to get hard (ok, harder) for poor Dean and the story takes another turn. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you liked it!**

* * *

**Trapped**

**Chapter 3**

When Cas showed Dean was sitting on the floor crying hysterically. He's been at it for over two hours now, and Sam was completely lost. He tried calming his brother in any way he could think of but anything he did seem to only make things worse. After he gave up on putting him to sleep he turned to the kitchen for the fourth time, looking for something he didn't try yet that his brother might like. He was still shaken from the meeting with Crowley and was eager to get back to research but couldn't find a way to soothe Dean so he could concentrate. When Dean's sobs suddenly stopped he turned his head and saw Cas there, picking Dean up silently.

"Thank god" said Sam gratefully. Whatever Cas did, his brother stopped the tantrum at the sight of him. "God didn't send me here" the angel responded simply, and Sam didn't bother to correct him. He knew better than try to explain the phrase, and they had more urgent matters on their hands. He quickly updated Cas on Crowley's visit at the Impala and Dean was sitting quietly in the angels arms the whole time. He'll have to teach him how he did it.

"Crowley don't own the power to cause this himself. Are you certain he didn't provide any other explanation?" The angel asked, rephrasing the question for the third time. "Cas, we've been through this. He said he needed our help and we provided it, and that was it. The next moment he was gone."

Castiel nodded, then turned his attention to the boy sitting quietly in his arms. "Dean, we don't have much time. I'll have to be quick" He told him.

"Cas, he's not himself. He's been crying for hours, it's no use." Sam pointed.

"He is now." The boy nodded and kept his eyes fixed on the Angel.

Dean blacked out moments after Crowley showed and didn't even get the chance to kill the son of a bitch who put him in this pathetic, useless state or even listen to the end of his conversation with Sam. He came back the moment Castiel picked him up, and didn't have a clue how long have past. His head was hurting and his eyes were swollen, and they were at a new motel that must have meant he's been out at least a couple hours for them to get there since they were nowhere close to a city the last time he remembered.

"I don't have all the answers, but I learned the spell is affecting both your body and mind, and it originates from heaven. Your current state can't contain your memories and your mind is changing to it's now natural state, the one of a child. Though I don't understand this power, I'm certain of its implications. You can't contain both and the time you spent with a mind of a child is already too long. Eventually it will be the only one left."

So that was it. Not only Dean was stuck helpless and tiny, he was losing his memories, his very essence. He was losing himself. This is worse than dying, worse than anything else he could imagine. And he said this was heaven's mojo? How did Crowley put his hands on that, and why? Yet it didn't matter. He'll be gone soon, leaving the man he is behind, regressing to a baby with no knowledge of the life he used to have. It would take years for him to start to understand what happened to him. If there will be anyone there to explain it. And Sammy will be truly left alone. He failed in keeping his brother safe. Sam shouldn't be left caring for a baby, for him. No. This is not natural. It's no way of living.

"Dean. No."

Cas didn't raise his voice. He didn't snap, didn't even move a muscle, but his tone was more dangerous than Sam have ever heard. "Cas, what do you mean 'no'? What's going on?"

The angel ignored him completely, and gave Dean a piercing gaze. "I can sense your soul, or "emotions" as you call it. I pulled you up from hell. I rebelled for you. You don't get to give up. You don't have the _right _to give up!" This time he did raise his voice, and Dean flinched. He was still in Cas' arms and was so tired, so damn tired of fighting to stay conscious. It was a lost cause and there was just no use in fighting it. Cas would just have to accept it. He wished he could say something to Sammy. Tell him to move on, to find a way to prevent the Apocalypse, to not say yes to Lucifer. Michael might wait for him to grow up and avoid taking him as a vessel while still in diapers, but what's another decade or two for an angel. Eventually it would happen and maybe this was a good thing, maybe Sam earned some time to figure this out. Yes, Sammy was always the smart one. The dizziness he felt creeping on him felt like a bliss. Being ignorant right now would be much easier. Sam can do it. Sam can take care of everything and Dean can rest. The man with the blue eyes was nice too, family. He reached his hands to the man's hair and petted it affectionately.

"DEAN!" The man yelled and Dean startled. Then the man with the blue eyes put his hand on his forehead and everything was gone.

"Cas, what the hell is going on? Cut the bullshit and start explaining." Sam yelled at the angel, his brother now passed out on the Angel's shoulder.

"I found a way to contain the spell. It won't restore him but it will give us time. Dean regresses back when he's in distress and he feels... Hopeless. But I need him to have his mind while I do this. He didn't listen and I had to put him to sleep so he won't stay longer awake with the mind of a child or I'll have nothing to contain."

So they had a way. They found a way and Dean was giving up?

"Wake him up."

"No. He won't listen and he can't stay awake with this mind. He spent too long at this state already." The angel still had a dangerous edge to his voice, but Sam also got a sense of something entirely different from his tone. Fear.

"Wake him UP Cas. Now." Yeah. So maybe threatening an angel who was also their only hope wasn't the best idea. But Sam couldn't think of anything else.

Castiel seemed to consider it, opening his mouth slightly to reply but didn't say a word. Instead, he touched Dean's forehead again, so gently it couldn't possibly be the same man who yelled at him moments earlier with such rage. As Dean opened his eyes Sam grabbed him from Cas' firm hold.

"Dean. There's a way. Stop being a bitch about it and listen! We need you here for this."

Dean smiled at him in return. Sam gave Cas a quick glance and the angel shook his head. No Dean. "Dean, God help me if you remember this but you have to do it. Cas can stop it and then we can figure it out together, but he needs you to focus. I can't do it without you man. I need you."

The grin left the child's face slowly, and Cas didn't spare a single moment. He reached Dean's forehead again. "Close your eyes," he ordered, and both Winchesters obeyed. Dean's eyes were shut but he could still feel the bright light, too bright, hurting them. He felt a warm sensation spreading over his body but it lasted only a few seconds before he cried in pain. It was like his body was being pulled from all directions, like his bones were being stretched away from his body. The pain was excruciating, and he didn't know how long it would last. Probably forever. Then it stopped. The light was gone, the warmth vanished from his body and the pain stopped as suddenly as it started. Slowly, he opened his eyes, at first seeing only blurred black spots in front of him.

"Dean? Dean! are you alright?" Came Sam's voice, and Dean blinked as his eyes came to focus on his brother. "Did it work?" He asked, and this time, finally, the words came out.

"I'm.. I'm not sure, but -" Sam froze mid-sentence and looked down, eyes widening with surprise. Dean followed his brother's stare when he saw it too. Castiel was lying on the floor. Castiel did this to help Dean, and now he was lying there with his eyes closed and limps spread like a broken puppet. And it was _his_ damn fault. "Cas!"

Sam placed Dean on the floor and knelt beside the angel, his heart beating fast. Oh god. He checked for his pulse, not sure what should he expect. Did angels even have a pulse? But then he felt it and he saw the light yet stable breathes and he sighed with relief. "It's OK Dean. He's breathing. Are you alright?"

Good question. He was conscious, so that was good. And definitely not blacked out. He remembered the agony he felt just moments ago – he didn't think he would ever be able to forget it – but it was gone now. His head felt all heavy, thoughts racing yet unusually slow at the same time. But that didn't matter because Cas was hurt. While speaking Sam checked Cas for injuries but there weren't any to find. Castiel seemed perfectly fine, besides being dead cold on the floor. He was just about the carry him to the bed when the angel opened his eyes . "Cas!" Dean called again, noticing it first. Castiel looked straight into his eyes. "Dean." He pushed himself into a sitting position, and found Sam's strong hold behind him when he nearly fell back.

"Hey, Take it easy. What happened? Are you OK?" Sam asked softly, still supporting him.

"I'll be fine. I used my grace to stable Dean's mind. It sped his growth process, but with a limit. The spell was meant to make Dean innocent and this is the most I could do. But this body can contain his memories now until there's a better solution. "

"So you're saying he's himself?"

"Yes. No. I think you'd say it's complicated."

Dean sighed, feeling all the tense leaving his body. Then he snapped. "Cut the crap Cas. What the hell was this, what happened? What do you mean you'll _be_ fine?" and boy was it wrong to hear Dean talk like this, and yet so good to hear Dean sound so _Dean_. Sam couldn't hide his smirk.

"What?" Dean asked sharply, examining Sam's expression. He was relieved to see Cas was fine but he was determined to make sure it was going to stay like it, and he barley noticed his words about himself. He was too busy worrying about him. "Have a look", Sam said and gestured his head to the mirror on the dresser behind them. Dean turned and let out a cry of shock. He wasn't a baby any more. The reflection he saw was of a small boy. Four or five, he guessed although he really wasn't around kids enough to know for sure. The jeans was still on him now reaching barley his knee and looking like shorts, the zipper ripped and the button nowhere to be seen. His shirt was tight and covered about half of his still freakishly small body.

OK, not perfect. But... Better. Yes, definitely better. He can TALK. And he was still him, right? So he'll just deal with it until they find a way to complete the process. And although it wasn't perfect, it was still good. He could just kiss Castiel. What? No. He settled on thanking him. "Thanks, Cas" he said with a grin. Castiel returned the smile. He really didn't do that enough and Dean thought that he should. Then he turned his attention to sam. "You helped too, Sammy" the boy beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek.

This week was just getting weirder by the second.


End file.
